


Dying to Taste This

by tasteofink



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Summer Palace, food is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofink/pseuds/tasteofink
Summary: • This is self indulgent smut- take that as you will.• Title is from "Not Afraid Anymore" by Halsey• I am desperately in love with Capri and The Summer Palace and this happened because of this new obsession• Thank you for stopping by and reading below these notes if you do!





	Dying to Taste This

**Author's Note:**

> • This is self indulgent smut- take that as you will.  
> • Title is from "Not Afraid Anymore" by Halsey  
> • I am desperately in love with Capri and The Summer Palace and this happened because of this new obsession  
> • Thank you for stopping by and reading below these notes if you do!

Damen came to in parts. First, his toes that he flexed with his ankles, let the stretch work its way up. His hand moved second, in search of the fingers that belonged slotted between his own. His eyes followed and met ice blue ones after slow, sleepy blinks to clear the brightness of early morning sun reflecting on the ocean.

“My love,” Laurent said, sweet and easy like the flowery breeze that floated through the room. “You’re awake.”

Damen rolled over to drape himself partially over Laurent’s bare body, their bottom halves covered by silk blankets.

“Am I your love?”

“A silly question, don’t you think?”

“Silly, maybe. Not unanswerable.”

Laurent stroked the backs of his fingers over Damen’s jaw and Damen caught his wrist, slid their palms together and brought Laurent’s hand to his mouth.

“Tell me then, am I yours?”

“I asked you first,” Damen smiled haughtily. “But if you insist on being so stubborn, then yes. Of course you are. The truest love I’ve ever known and the only one I’ll ever want.”

“You’ve already bedded me,” Laurent said as a flush crept into his pale cheeks. “You don’t need to be so-”

“Honest?”

“Ridiculous,” Laurent corrected, and kissed Damen softly on the mouth for punctuation.

Damen kissed back gently, groaned when Laurent pulled away too soon. He left Damen in bed, stretched his bare body in a square of light from outside, let the sun warm his skin for a moment. Damen watched, noted how he seemed to shine like the starburst that emblazoned every Veretian article he wore. Laurent only rose for a sip of water and returned to Damen’s bedside, watched as Damen reached out for him and wrapped a careful hand around his wrist.

“Stay, sweetheart,” Damen said and Laurent visibly froze.

Before Laurent could say anything, the reality of the pet name sunk in. The only other times Damen had used such a name for Laurent were malicious, spiteful, and earned him a slap the second time around.

Damen spoke apologetically “I didn’t mean to remind you.”

“I know.”

“Am I forgiven then?”

“There is nothing to forgive, Damen.”

Damen watched intently as Laurent, with his wrist still held in Damen’s hand, straddled him.

“I liked it,” Laurent admitted shyly, his voice as soft as the silk they lied on as he blew the words in a breath into the air between them.

“You do?”

“Surprised?”

“I always am with you.”

Laurent kissed Damen’s neck, paid special attention to the lobe of his ear before he moved downward. He mouthed at the skin that stretched over collarbone, let Damen properly lace their fingers together. Smooth, slender and bone like between calloused and sunkissed, a delicate balance. When their mouths met again, like a meeting point when the sun and moon both graced the sky, Damen sighed, relaxed under the weight of the body on top of his. Laurent let go of Damen’s hands just to touch him elsewhere, thumb at his mouth, smooth over his chest.

“Sweetheart,” Damen called, and Laurent seemed to melt. “Would you kiss me?”

Laurent answered by doing just that. A soft brush at first that made Damen’s spine tingle and his stomach flip, and then a touch harder. Damen shifted and flipped them over, kissed Laurent from his lips to his chest and back, hovered with hardly a fraction of space between their mouths. Laurent curled upward too late to close the gap, and Damen watched his eyes narrow from the bed as he stood to grab fresh fruit from the bowl that sat across the room.

“If you’re going to taunt me, the least you could do is share.”

Damen bit directly into the peach he held and tossed it at Laurent. As quick as a cat, he caught it simply with a raised arm and brought it to his mouth. Damen sauntered back to him, leaned down with his palms flat on the bed beside Laurent who stretched comfortably, one leg bent up, one arm behind his head while the other held the fruit as he chewed. Damen fixed himself between Laurent’s legs, rubbed up his thighs and lifted his bottom half so that a hitch of breath fell from his lips.

Laurent held the fruit out for Damen and Damen kissed Laurent’s wrist first, followed with an open mouthed kiss on Laurent’s finger where peach juice made Laurent’s skin sticky. When he finally bit into the peach, Laurent audibly sighed, their eyes locked, hearts racing in anticipation.

“I like the way you think.”

“I know,” Damen said. “That’s why you kept me around.”

Damen stole the morsel from Laurent’s hand and kept his eyes on Laurent’s as he squeezed the peach in his fist, let its juice drip out onto Laurent’s fine skinned stomach. Damen’s gaze dropped briefly to watch Laurent squirm underneath him. His stomach rippled when the cool liquid touched him, slid down in between the crevice of muscle that practiced swordsmanship developed. Damen lowered himself, dipped his tongue out to taste how peach and the natural saltiness of warm skin tasted together. Laurent hissed at the contact and Damen smiled up at him, parted his lips and closed them in a wet, warm kiss.

“Tell me what you want,” Damen commanded softly, his words muffled by his mouth still against Laurent’s belly.

“I want… you, just you,” Laurent managed, his erection already growing between his legs, stiff where Damen could feel it.

Damen squeezed the fruit above Laurent’s chest, followed each drop with his mouth, caught them on his tongue before they slid too far down. Laurent grabbed Damen’s wrist, the same that connected to the hand that held the peach. Laurent uncurled Damen’s fingers so that it fell from his grip and rolled beside them onto the bed, brought Damen’s sticky fingers to his mouth. Damen watched as Laurent’s eyes fluttered closed and he kissed Damen’s fingers, the knuckles of each and then the tips, even his palm. Laurent took them in his mouth and Damen felt his own cock harden further as he watched fruit stained lips, pinker and swollen from kissing for too long and too often, wrap around his fingers. Damen removed them carefully, swiped the pad of his thumb over Laurent’s lip, pushed into his mouth gently and only for a moment before he kissed Laurent, tasted peach and venom. 

Laurent kissed back with more eagerness than he normally allowed himself. Damen basked in it, forced them to slow down to commit every detail of it to memory. When they broke apart, Damen caught his breath against Laurent’s neck. He reached for their discarded snack and gave another squeeze, nodded approval when Laurent tipped his head sideways to grant Damen access. Damen mouthed at Laurent’s neck, kissed the column of it, worked his way back slowly to Laurent’s obscenely perfect lips.

Damen sat up, but Laurent went with him, kissed him desperately, slowly, shifted so that he was in Damen’s lap. Damen ignored the stickiness of his fingers in favor of combing through Laurent’s hair and cupping the back of his head. Laurent didn’t seem to mind, simply closed the gap whenever too much time passed in between kisses. Laurent’s turn to leave Damen in bed dizzy with want came and Damen smiled lazily at Laurent’s arrogance as he strode away and came back with oil for the two of them. He took his place back on the bed, his back to Damen’s front now, and Damen leaned forward to kiss Laurent’s shoulder.

Laurent shifted to meet the touch as Damen rubbed a gentle hand down his back. Damen could see through the veil of calm like always- Laurent was ready, excited, wanted more of everything he got from Damen. Damen readied him, fingers careful, mouth at Laurent’s ear to help him relax.

“Like this,” Laurent told him as he straightened up, Damen’s cock sliding tauntingly between his cheeks.

Damen adjusted his weight as Laurent backed into him and kissed Laurent’s shoulder, fingers pressed against Laurent’s bottom as he pushed inside him. Damen heard Laurent exhale sharply and kissed his neck where he still tasted of perfectly ripe peach, paused for a moment to nibble at Laurent’s ear. Damen slid his hand from Laurent’s bottom to the slight, angular curve of his hip, rested it there to steady himself as he began to move, a push and pull of hips. Damen could see that Laurent, knees dug into the mattress, needed something to hold onto, a place to brace his arms. Damen slowed, reached for Laurent’s hand and caught a brief, soft smile as it pulled at the corners of Laurent’s mouth.

“Hold onto me,” Damen said, voice breathlessly soft.

“Have you mistaken me for an acrobat?” Laurent remarked through gritted teeth, an attempt to keep the sounds Damen’s touch emitted at bay.

Damen laughed against Laurent’s neck, lost his rhythm for a moment. Damen slid his fingers into place between Laurent’s, guided Laurent’s hand to rest against his neck. It was a bit of a stretch and for a moment, Damen cursed the difference in height between them, but Laurent gave a little to make it work, forced their bodies closer. Laurent arched back and Damen groaned against his shoulder, pushed in and out in a pattern that left them both hungry for more.

Each other’s names were the only things they could manage. Damen kept one hand braced on Laurent’s hip while the other slid down his stomach. His fingers brushed Laurent’s cock and Laurent was breathless, right on the edge. Damen moved his hand higher up, palmed Laurent’s chest and then his neck, thumbed at the swell of his Adam’s apple, bit down on his shoulder when he could feel his own climax threaten to break. Damen was lost in their union, bodies seamless, Laurent molded perfectly against him.

They finished in tandem, a tangle of limbs as Laurent shook with the force, spattering the flawless, white skin that stretched taut over his stomach. He fell onto all fours as Damen came undone inside him, and Damen braced himself with his hands tight on Laurent’s hips. He pulled out of Laurent and Laurent flopped onto his back as Damen nearly collapsed on top of him, spent and satisfied.

Laurent reached up to tuck a sweat curled hair back into place and Damen caught his wrist, kissed Laurent’s palm, slotted their fingers together as he shifted to admire the body beneath his. Laurent was a masterpiece of snowy skin, sticky with peach and his own mess. Damen stood and stumbled on his way to collect a damp cloth, but seeing Laurent spread the way he was, elegant and debauched all at once, he discarded it on his way back. Laurent opened his mouth to protest, but Damen kissed him before the words came out.

“Think of it as me attending to you,” Damen said as he kissed down Laurent’s front, gazes locked.

Laurent propped himself up on his elbows and watched Damen with heat behind his unwavering stare. Damen made sure to be thorough, licked saltiness off his lips when he finished. He smiled to himself at the hint of sweetness that was still present and Laurent leaned down to touch Damen’s mouth.

“You are positively obscene.”

“I think you like it,” Damen said as he used the towel to clean the damp remnants of his mouth.

A flush of exertion remained on Laurent’s chest and in his cheeks, and it brightened at Damen’s words. Damen pulled himself up to readjust so that he lied half on top of Laurent, his head in place to bury against Laurent’s neck. Their hands found one another’s and Damen measured them, found himself hypnotized by the difference, the beautiful opposition between them.

“I didn’t answer you before,” Laurent recalled.

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting,” Damen teased.

“You are. As truly as I am yours, you are mine.”

Damen captured Laurent’s mouth, cupped his cheek with one hand. Outside, waves crashed and the sun shone while behind the walls of the palace, Damen and Laurent remapped bodies they knew well enough already. Laurent wriggled out of Damen’s arms and ran a hand through his mussed hair.

“Would you join me for a bath?”

Damen was reluctant to leave their bed, but knew they both needed to. He left behind love and peach stained covers to wrap his arms around Laurent’s form, stumbled with toes brushing heels to the baths. They kissed when they should have walked, bumped against the surfaces they passed, blinded by each other. Damen laughed as he caught them with his palm against a pillar and let the sound fan over Laurent’s neck.

“At this rate the sun will rise before we make it there,” Laurent said.

“We have time,” Damen replied. “All the time we want.”

Laurent nodded and kissed him gently, a question of sorts, a wondering in his touch if he could have more. Damen gave himself into it, sighed pleasurably into Laurent’s mouth when Laurent held either side of Damen’s neck to keep him where he wanted.

“You taste like peaches,” Laurent said when they broke apart, lips reddened, arousal brewing in their bellies.

Damen dipped to kiss Laurent’s neck, trailed his fingers from Laurent’s hip to the center of his abdomen.

“So did you, sweetheart."

Laurent swallowed visibly hard and wrapped Damen’s hand in his.

“Baths. Now,” he commanded, clearly flustered.

Damen let him lead the way, caught Laurent’s mouth again as soon as they were in the cover of the baths. They latched onto one another and Damen felt Laurent’s heartbeat against his own, reminded as he constantly was, that everything he ever wanted and needed was right here in his arms. As true as anything.


End file.
